Numerous electrically operated rotary actuator devices have been created. However, so far as is known, all of the prior art rotary actuator devices have, by necessity, been built for a predetermined degree of rotative or angular operation and have not been adjustable in degree of rotative angular movement. Therefore, in known prior art devices, a different rotary actuator device is required for each different desired angle of rotative operation.
Also, known rotary actuator devices have included magnetizable circuits which are relatively inefficient.
Known rotary actuator devices have employed involved means for attempting to maintain all movable elements in proper relative positions.
In known rotary actuator devices problems frequently occur in the mechanism when the device is electrically deenergized prior to completion of its cycle of operation or is mechanically prevented from completion of its cycle of operation.
Thus, an object of this invention is to provide rotary actuator mechanism in which all of the components thereof are maintained in a simple manner in proper relative positions, regardless of the degree of angular movement between members thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide rotary actuator mechanism which can rotatively move through a maximum angle of operation and which can be adjusted to rotatively operate through any angle less than the maximum angle.
Another object of this invention is to provide electrically operable rotary actuator mechanism which has a very high degree of efficiency in the magnetizable circuit thereof.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.